Tears Are Falling
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: It was just a voice in his head. Yet he listened. He listened to everything that voice said. He listened as his tears fell. He listened and obeyed. R&R.


**Title: Tears Are Falling**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: It was just a voice in his head. Yet he listened. He listened to everything that voice said. He listened as his tears fell. He listened and obeyed. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto!!!!!**

**A/N:**

**Bold: The character is talking. **

_**Italics: That voice is talking.**_

**Regular: Narrator is observing. **

**Tears Are Falling:**

Running footsteps.

Water on his face.

Pain on his face.

Screams.

"**I can't believe that I was so STUPID!" **

A chair hit the wall.

'_They don't care about you.'_

'_They will never care about you.'_

"**They'll never care about me."**

'_They don't need you.'_

'_They will never need you.'_

"**They'll never need me."**

'_They don't want you.'_

'_They will never want you.'_

"**They'll never want me."**

'_They don't love you.'_

'_They will never love you.'_

"**They'll never love me."**

"**NEVER!" **

Knees hit the floor.

The carpet is grey.

Now the carpet is wet.

Tears are falling. 

'_Give it up.'_

'_You're worthless.'_

'_You're holding onto a hope that has long been lost.'_

"**Give up."**

Realization.

"**That's a good idea."**

Resolution.

A screen lights up.

Keys are pressed.

Tears are falling. 

"**I don't want to do this."**

'_You have to.'_

'_There's no other way.'_

'_Remember that.'_

"**Kakashi."**

"**Sakura."**

"**Iruka."**

"**Sasuke."**

"**I'm sorry."**

Tears are falling. 

'_You must say goodbye.'_

'_You're a nuisance.'_

'_You don't deserve to exist.'_

"**I don't des-"**

A feeling is felt.

"**I DO deserve."**

"**I do belong here."**

"**They care about me…"**

'_No… they don't.'_

'_They'll abandon you.'_

'_They always do.'_

"**Iruka… he-"**

Interrupted.

'_I murdered his parents.'_

'_I am in you.'_

'_Therefore… YOU murdered his parents.'_

'_He can't forgive you.'_

"**You're wrong."**

"**They care."**

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_THEY HATE YOU!'_

'_THEY DESPISE YOU!'_

'_END IT… THAT'S YOUR ONLY CHANCE.'_

Silence.

Slow breathing.

Time stands still.

"**Yes… my only chance."**

Typing starts again.

Tears are falling.

A letter is created.

Fingers stop moving.

'_Go on… do it.'_

'_It'll save you from the pain.'_

'_You won't be hated anymore.'_

'_You'll be happy.'_

'_Don't you wanna see your parents?'_

"**My parents?"**

'_Yes boy… you'll see them soon.'_

'_I promise.'_

"**Mom… dad."**

"**I want to see you."**

"**Do you want to see me?"**

'_Of course they do!'_

'_They're waiting.'_

"**Can't keep them waiting."**

Lies.

Typing.

Tears are falling.

Metal is gripped.

Hand is shaking.

"**Sasuke… "**

"_doesn't care.'_

'_Hurry.'_

"**Why do I have to hurry?"**

"**Is something wrong?"**

'_No… of course not.'_

'_You shouldn't keep your parents waiting.'_

Tears are falling.

"**I wouldn't dream of it."**

Skin is ripping.

Evil is grinning.

Innocence is spilling.

All over the nice grey carpet.

Now it's a red carpet.

Tears are falling.

Crimson liquid is falling.

Dreams are falling.

Friendships are falling.

Hope is falling.

Love is falling.

The world is falling.

"**I guess this is goodbye."**

Tears are falling.

'_Yes… yes it is boy.'_

Eyes are closing.

Screams are screaming.

Door is on the floor.

In pieces it lays.

So sad.

Tears are falling.

She is crying.

He is running.

Voices heard.

"**Sasuke? Is that you?"**

Tears are falling.

'_It's too late boy… you're dying.'_

'_You're almost in hell.'_

'_Such a beautiful place.'_

"**But, you said…"**

'_I said a lot of things.'_

Tears are falling.

'_I said a lot of lies.'_

'_They cared about you all along.'_

"**No…"**

"_They needed you all along.'_

"**No…"**

'_The wanted you all along.'_

"**No…"**

'_They loved you all along.'_

"**NO!"**

'_YES!'_

Boy's eyes shut.

Tears are falling.

His friends are crying.

That other boy is hugging him.

Rocking him.

Kissing him.

Tears are falling.

Tears are falling from the eyes of a fallen boy.

Tears are falling from the eyes of a fallen friend.

Tears are falling from the eyes of a fallen Hero.

Tears are falling from the eyes of a fallen child.

Tears are falling from Naruto Uzumaki's eyes.

Walking into heaven he knows he is cursed.

For, forever will his tears fall.

Even in the bitter afterlife.

Tears are falling.

**The End.**


End file.
